When the Truth Spills Out
by Kaloge11
Summary: Some games make truths spill, people perform for the mirth of others and laughter tends to follow. But what happens when one truth becomes revealed? One, that shouldn't have? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's my new fic, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Okay Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked. Lavender, Luna, Parvati and ginny all leaned in slightly to hear my answer.

"Um...DARE!" I giggle, girls night in was always so much fun! Tonight, we were at Luna's. We always met up once a month and acted like little girls at Hogwarts all over again. WE were in our PJ's each with a drink and a massive bowl of popcorn for us to share. What's a party without popcorn right?

"I dare you to...apparate to the nearest muggle store and hold up and stick and yell, "I'M A WITCH!" you will then cackle and run away." Ginny said smiling.

"Alright fine," I said. I then got up, apparated and did exactly what Ginny said. I came back and everyone looked at me expectantly. "Well, first of all, I did it. Secondly, everyone thought I was drunk or something!" I burst out laughing along with everyone else and then plopped back down in my chair. "Okay, Lavender. Truth or Dare?"

She bit her lip and then eventually said, "Truth."

I thought for a moment. I then smirked and asked, "If you could date any guy that went to Hogwarts, who would it be?"

"But, I'm married!" She looked flabbergasted. "But, if I had to date someone, then it would have to be Draco." Everyone gasped and looked at her, absolutely shocked.

"You have to be joking!" Ginny stuttered.

"Really Lav?" Parvati asked.

"Wow," Was all I said, Draco?

"Truth or Dare Luna?" Lavender asked, before anyone could say anything else.

"Truth Lav," She said dreamily.

"What is the weirdest thing that someone has ever made you do?" She asked, before scarfing down and handful of popcorn. "Great popcorn by the way Luna!"

"The weirdest thing would have to be when someone made me lick a wall," She started giggling. "They said they would give me a knuckle if I licked the wall, so I did!" She took a sip of her drink before asking, "Hermione, truth or dare?" I gulped, not another one so soon!

"Truth," I replied. I did NOT want to go out in my pj's again!

"Have you ever considered marrying Malfoy? I mean, since you two are dating and all," Luna asked, still in a dream like state.

The scene that followed was actually quite comical. Lavender, who had just taken a sip of her drink had spewed it out. Ginny was in the process of chewing popcorn and promptly started choking. Parvati had her mouth dangling open and Luna and I were just staring at the ground. "Was no one supposed to know?" Luna asked, ever so innocently.

"Well, I was going to tell everyone tonight. But, I guess I don't really have to now," I say between grit teeth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione! I should have assumed that it was a surprise," Luna said, picking at her fingernails.

"Yo-you're da-dating M-M-M-Malfoy?" Ginny stuttered, the shock evident in her voice.

"I knew it!" Parvati squealed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Lavender asked.

"First, to Ginny, yes I am. We've been together for a month now. Next, Parvati, how? And Lavender, yes, he is. Luna, how did you know?"

"I saw you two together one time after coming home late from the Ministry. You two were eating at a restaurant near by," Luna smiled, "You two looked really happy together."

"Well, I saw the signs 'Mione. You had changed the way you were dressing, more fancy than casual. Also, you had started wearing more make-up and you were cancelling our Friday night movie nights," Pavarti stated proudly.

"Malfoy..." Ginny muttered, still confused.

"You'll have to tell me everything later," Lavender said, winking at me. I fake rolled my eyes before grabbing a handful of popcorn. They were making a big deal over nothing! It's not like I've never dated anyone before.

"Well, to answer you question Luna, I have sort of thought about it," I mutter.

"AW!" The girls squeal.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" I asked the befuddled redhead.

"Dare!" She exclaimed.

"I dare you to drink soda popcorn," I smirked, very Malfoy like.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, you put a few pieces of popcorn into your drink of soda and then, well, you drink it!"

"That sounds absolutely awful!" She exclaimed loudly.

"It is! That's why it will be funny to see you do it!" I laugh.

"You are one bad bad girl Hermione Granger," Ginny said laughing.

"Don't you know it!"

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys liked it. If you want me to make this a MC then just say what characters you want, age, etc. I might make it an MC if a lot of people like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is thanks to Lilly flower forever, thanks for the great idea! Please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Aw, come on Draco!" Blaise whined, "You said that we would all meet up tonight!"

"Well, if you guys are all going to act like little sissies and play never have I ever, like a bunch of school kids, then that can be done without me!" I fumed. Why on earth did Blaise think that a bunch of grown ups playing never have I ever was going to be fun?

"Fine, how's about we play something that might appeal to you more?" He smirked.

"Oh? What would that be?" I asked, intrigued.

"Truth or dare," Blaise said, "But, the penalty for each time that you do a chicken, would be having to go on a date with the girl of our choice. But, each penalty will count for the level of date it is. 1-2, is a movie. 3-4, is diner. 5-6, is romantic picnic. 7+, is her coming over to your house and you will watch a sob movie, make dinner yourself and then, take her home at 11 o'clock," He stated.

"11 o'clock isn't _that_ bad," I mused.

"No it isn't. You're right, but, I forgot to mention that you would have to kiss her, on the lips and whisper in her ear, that you think that you two should do that again sometime," Blaise then grinned as he saw the look over horror on my face. Stupid git!

"Fine, I'll partake in this foolish game. But, only because you're paying for the food and drinks," I said.

"Great, let's go then," With that, Blaise grabbed my arm and we apparated to his house. When we entered, I saw that Theodor, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria, were already there. They each had a drink, some popcorn and other snacks and were sitting in a circle. Blaise and I sauntered over and I plopped down between Pansy and Astoria.

"Hello ladies," I said, I winked at Pansy and she blushed furiously. I smiled at Astoria and nodded towards Pansy. Still that same old crush on me.

"Well, let's get started then!" Blaise said as he sat down. "Pansy, how's about you start."

"Okay! Truth or dare Theo?" She asked him.

"Um...dare?" He asked, slightly scared of what she was going to make him do.

"I dare you to kiss Daph!" She giggled. Daphne grinned and slide away.

When Theo started to approach her Blaise said, "Now, how's about you stop moving before I curse you to next week." He laughed.

"You and Daph are a thing?!" Pansy shrieked.

"Yep," Daphne confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"Well, it was our little secret," She said, glancing shyly over at Blaise.

"Good on yah mate," I said, reaching over a bumping fists with him.

"I am pretty lucky aren't I?" He asked, winking at it was her turn to blush at that.

"Fine, Theo kiss Draco then," Pansy said.

"Ew no!" I yelled, but then I laughed when he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, Astoria, truth or dare?" Theo asked her.

"Truth I guess," She said, not wanting to have to kiss anyone.

"Who is the hottest guy in this room?" He asked, slightly flexing his arm muscles.

"Well, Draco obviously," She said looking at me, "He's super hot."

"Why thank you Astoria!" I smiled at her. "My looks are everyone's cryptonight, aren't they?" I chuckled.

"Not mine mate," Blaise muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Zabini?" I glared at him.

"Nothing Draco, nothing. Your looks are **unequal** to all!" He said.

"Of course," I say.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Astoria asked me.

"I guess truth," I reply, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"Who are you dating? But, if you aren't dating anybody, then who would you?" She asked me.

"Well, it's a woman that I work with. We're partner's in this new investigation," I say.

"That didn't answer my question," Astoria said bluntly.

"Um...well...it's...Hermione Granger," I mumble.

"OH! You have got one _fine_ girlfriend man!" Blaise yelled.

"Well, she _is_ really smart," Astoria said simply.

"She's a lot prettier then when we were at school together," Pansy sighed. "I still wish that could only see, Draco."

"Nice one mate," Theo said.

And they were all right. Hermione was smart and beautiful, but, she was also kind, funny, caring, respectful and so much more. Did I mention that she was a good kisser?

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking about making a couple of these, with different characters and pairings. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say. I love all of your guys' suggestions!**


End file.
